Karena Itu
by stop for a moment
Summary: AU/Dia pernah sekali kehilangan Sakura. Kemudian Tuhan memberikan seorang Sakura kedua. Namun, luka masa lalu membuat hatinya bimbang. Tanpa sadar, dia melukai orang yang disayanginya. Dan ketika sebuah kenyataan mengejutkan dihadapkan padanya, jalan manakah yang akan dia pilih?/"Maaf, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu menjadi Sakura yang lain. Tidak lagi,"/Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_**

**I take no profit from borrowing his story and characters**

* * *

><p>Terlihat siluet tubuh seorang pria yang tengah berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Satu-satunya cahaya yang datang hanyalah dari bulan yang sedang purnama. Matanya yang pekat menatap dengan pandangan dingin.<p>

Hanya terdengar suara gemerisik daun-daun yang tertiup angin dan suara hewan malam. Jam yang dipasang di salah satu dinding kamarnya yang gelap menunjukkan angka satu. Ini tengah malam kesekian kali yang ia habiskan dalam kesenyapan. Bangun di tengah malam seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasannya sejak lima tahun lalu. Sejak putaran roda hidupnya terhenti, macet. Karena ia telah kehilangan sumber energinya.

Masih belum ada perubahan dalam sorot matanya. Tetap dingin, tanpa emosi. Dengan gerakan perlahan, tangannya meraih pigura kecil yang berada di meja sebelah jendela. Foto seorang gadis delapan belas tahun yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Pipinya yang sedikit menggembung bersemu merah karena suhu udara yang sedang tidak bersahabat.

Pria itu tersenyum miris melihatnya, gadis_nya_, kemudian ia dekap foto dalam bingkai itu erat-erat di dada seolah sedang memeluk objek dalam foto itu sendiri. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat, kini bergerak menggumamkan satu nama yang sangat dirindukannya. Terlalu dirindukannya.

"..._Sakura_..."

* * *

><p>UCHIHA Sasuke mendorong pintu kaca swalayan tempat ia membeli beberapa kebutuhannya tepat saat hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur Tokyo. Ia berdecak sebal sembari melirik langit yang dipenuhi awan kelabu menggantung di sana-sini. Orang-orang di sekitarnya berlarian mencari tempat berteduh.<p>

Dengan tangan kiri memeluk plastik belanja dan tangan kanan menggenggam kunci mobil, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki keluar dari area swalayan. Rambut dan bahunya seketika basah terkena guyuran hujan. Langkahnya mantap menuju mobil hitam yang, _sialnya_, ia parkir berjauhan dengan swalayan.

Pria 26 tahun itu terus merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan terburu-buru. Hujan yang tiba-tiba sore itu membuat kemejanya basah, padahal baru saja ia mengganti bajunya. Dan mandi di bawah guyuran air hujan yang dingin seperti kali ini sama sekali bukan favoritnya. Sekali lagi ia berdecak.

Keinginan untuk segera sampai di mobil dan menghangatkan diri di sana membuat Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Tak sengaja, tubuhnya menabrak tubuh mungil gadis hingga membuat si korban nyaris terhuyung ke belakang.

"Ah, hampir saja.." ujar gadis itu dengan suara rendah.

Sasuke menunduk memandang sosok mungil yang ia tabrak itu. Seorang gadis dengan tudung jaket warna ungu menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Gadis yang ia tabrak tadi mendongak kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tak masalah," jawabnya riang. Tudung jaketnya tersingkap, menampakkan wajah riang pemiliknya. Wajahnya sedikit bulat dengan pipi berisi, matanya hijau, dan rambutnya yang berwarna terang.

Wajah Sasuke yang selalu tampak datar kini berubah pias. Mata hitamnya tajam memandang wajah bulat milik gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jantungnya serasa dicabut paksa. Sasuke berdiri kaku. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dengan langkah kaku, ia mundur pelahan-lahan.

Gadis itu pun ikut terdiam melihat reaksi penabraknya yang lebih mirip ekspresi sehabis melihat hantu. "_Ano_– Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sarat akan kebingungan.

Sasuke tak mampu menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Gadis itu berteriak memanggil-manggil dirinya, namun sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan teriakan itu. Ia tahan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang ulu hatinya. Dadanya sesak, serasa dihimpit kuat-kuat.

Sampai di tepi jalan yang sepi, Sasuke berhenti. Tangan kanannya mengepal rapat. Rahangnya yang kokoh mengeras. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya gemetar begitu ia mengingat wajah yang sesaat ia lihat tadi. Wajah gadis itu. Gadis_nya_.

"Sakura…?" bisiknya di tengah guyuran hujan yang semakin lebat.

* * *

><p><em>Waaah, apa ini…? e_e<em>

_Mohon komentarnya, minnaa~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

_I take no profit from borrowing his story and characters_

* * *

><p>Penanya ia selipkan di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Dengan tangan kiri menyangga dagu, Sasuke duduk termenung di balik meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi tumpukan berkas yang nyaris menggunung. Pandangan matanya datar dan dingin terpaku pada sebuah foto yang berada persis di hadapannya, dibingkai dengan pigura kayu kecil.<p>

Objek dalam foto itu adalah dirinya dan seorang gadis berambut _pink _yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kirinya. Senyum tipis penuh kegetiran tersungging di bibirnya yang sedari tadi mengatup kaku. Ia pejamkan matanya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Saat ia membuka mata, terlihat jelas kesedihan yang tersembunyi di balik pekat matanya.

Ingatannya memutar kembali sebuah memori dari masa lalunya. Salah satu momen indah dalam hidupnya bersama_nya_. Gadis yang sampai sekarang masih sangat dicintainya, Sakura.

* * *

><p>HARUNO Sakura masih seorang gadis <em>shoto<em> _chu gakko _di tingkat tiga saat Sasuke mengenalnya. Sakura hanyalah remaja lima belas tahun, sedangkan dirinya seorang mahasiswa berusia sembilan belas tahun. Ia mengenal gadis itu sebagai seorang gadis yang ceria. Ia sehangat matahari musim semi. Matanya hijau cerah selalu menatap dengan kesungguhan, mata jernih yang penuh pengertian.

Ah, senyumnya..

Senyum bulan sabit itu selalu mampu menghipnotis seorang Sasuke yang dingin. Senyumnya menghangatkan, menenangkan, memabukkan dirinya. Detik-detik, menit-menit, hari-hari dalam hidupnya terisi oleh gadis itu. Seorang Haruno Sakura yang mampu mewarnai dunia Uchiha Sasuke yang hitam-putih.

Hingga sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang dengan teganya merenggut kebahagiaannya tepat lima tahun lalu. Ia kehilangan Sakuranya. Ia kehilangan separuh dunianya. Ia terhenti. Ia mati.

Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang hanyalah sekedar boneka yang bergerak tanpa jiwa. Jiwanya lepas bersama hilangnya Sakura dari hidupnya.

* * *

><p>Dari sekian kebetulan dalam hidupnya, Sasuke tak akan pernah menginginkan kebetulan yang satu ini.<p>

Anggap saja ini hanya kebetulan semata saat tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin melepaskan diri sejenak dari tumpukan berkas-berkasnya yang memusingkan, saat ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, saat ia yang kebingungan akhirnya memilih mendudukkan diri di sebuah kafe kopi yang sangat sering ia kunjungi bersama Sakura dulu, dan saat tanpa sengaja ia, _lagi-lagi_, hampir menabrak _gadis yang sangat mirip dengan_ Sakura.

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Gadis itu kali ini berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi pintu kafe.

"Hai!" sapanya. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Baru saja akan keluar kafe," jawabnya dengan rahang kaku. Matanya tajam menusuk.

Sakura—_atau paling tidak, _gadis yang ia sebut Sakura—membulatkan bibirnya. "Sayang sekali.." gumamnya rendah. "Sakura!" Sasuke terpana. Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum, "itu namaku. Sakura."

"Sa—kura..?"

Sasuke membeku. Matanya nanar menatap mata yang sama dengan Sakura yang ia kenal. Nafasnya tersenggal. Wajahnya memucat dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Sakura—?" sebutnya sekali lagi.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengangguk antusias dengan senyum lebar. "_Hai_. Sakura. Hatake Sakura. _Yoroshiku_!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia letakkan gelas bening berisi air di meja, kemudian membalikkan badan ke arah jalan. Uzumaki Naruto segera menghentikan kunyahannya begitu mendengar helaan sahabatnya itu.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sesaat setelah menelan ramennya utuh-utuh. Ia lap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Sasuke menggeleng seraya memandang lalu lalang orang-orang dari balik kedai ramen Ichiraku. Derasnya hujan sore itu sama sekali tidak menghalangi rutinitas sibuk orang-orang Tokyo. Ia lirik sejenak Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya sebelum kembali menatap jalan.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Sakura?" tebak Naruto dengan kedua alis terangkat. Sekilas Naruto menyeringai.

Ia memang sudah tahu mengenai gadis bernama Sakura itu dari Sasuke. Karena itu, Naruto tidak lagi heran melihat kondisi Sasuke belakangan ini. Rupanya seorang Sakura yang lain pun tetap mampu menjungkir balik Sasuke, sama halnya dengan Sakura yang dulu.

Naruto meletakkan sumpit yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di atas mangkuknya yang sudah hampir kosong. Ia hadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi dengan Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Lalu?" Kening Naruto mengerut. "Kau bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu ada apa?" ulang Naruto sedikit jengkel.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya kosong menatap ubin kedai ramen langganan Naruto itu. Sejenak kemudian, ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Namanya Hatake Sakura. Dan dia hanya gadis sembilan belas tahun biasa. Dia sama sekali bukan Haruno Sakura," ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Seolah-olah ia sedang meyakinkan Naruto.

Sasuke memandang tajam-tajam mata Naruto. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh emosi. Nafasnya berat.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, memilih mengalah. "_Hai_. Aku tahu itu." _Kau berusaha meyakinkan dirimu sendiri, eh.._

Sasuke menghela nafas, kali ini terasa kelegaan di helaan nafasnya. Ia pandangi langit-langit kedai yang sedikit berbercak coklat. Mereka berdua terdiam, saling bungkam hingga menit-menit berikutnya ditemani suara guyuran hujan.

Sakura. Tapi gadis itu hanyalah Sakura yang lain. Bukan Sakura_nya_.

* * *

><p><em>Terima kasih banyak untuk respon-respon di chapter sebelumnya! :D Senangnyaaaa~<em>

_stop for a moment_


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

_I take no profit from borrowing his story and characters_

* * *

><p>Ia terdiam menatap layar ponsel yang sinarnya perlahan-lahan meredup. Matanya kini berganti menatap kosong pada foto dalam bingkai yang ada di hadapannya.<p>

_Jangan lupa janji kita akhir pekan ini! Sakura ._Pesan singkat yang baru saja ia terima itu terus terbayang dalam pikirannya.

Ia lirik kalender kecil yang ada di sudut mejanya. Hari ini sudah akhir pekan. Dan ia masih setia duduk di kursi kerja kantornya.

Pukul satu siang. Sementara janjinya pukul empat sore nanti.

Sasuke memijat keningnya perlahan-lahan. Rupanya ia bodoh.

* * *

><p>UZUMAKI Naruto mengernyit. Keningnya berkerut rapat seraya memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu apartemennya. Langkahnya terhenti tak jauh di depan sahabatnya itu. Ia lirik tas kerja hitam yang dipegang Sasuke di tangan kanan. Seketika wajahnya mengerut tak suka.<p>

"Mau apa kau?" desisnya tajam mengancam sambil menyeret Sasuke menjauh dari pintu apartemennya.

"Menjemputmu. Kau harus menggantikanku rapat siang ini."

Naruto seketika terbelalak. Ia lirik gadis yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Gadis itu diam dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku yakin surat cutiku sudah sampai padamu!" geramnya dengan suara tertahan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang cepat kembali ke kantor dan gantikan aku ikut rapat direksi."

Naruto membeliak sengit. "Lalu kau?" tudingnya dengan dagu terangkat. "Kau lihat, urusanku jauh lebih penting dari urusanmu. Pacarku baru saja kembali dari Amerika dan aku ada janji kencan dengannya sekarang," tolaknya mentah-mentah seraya menunjuk gadis yang terdiam di belakang mereka berdua dengan gerakan kepala.

Sasuke melirik sekilas gadis yang ditunjuk Naruto. Ia tatap mata Naruto tajam-tajam setelahnya. "Aku juga akan berkencan. Itu artinya urusanku juga penting."

"Oh—hah?" Naruto terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka. "A—apa?"

"Kencan," ulang Sasuke bosan.

"Dengan?"

"Kurasa itu pertanyaan bodoh."

Naruto tercengang. Dipandanginya Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ada kemustahilan yang tergambar sarat di matanya. Sasuke akan berkencan. Dengan Sakura. Hatake Sakura yang dikenalnya belum ada sebulan ini.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan ketidakpercayaannya. Ada doa di hatinya, semoga saja ia salah menyimpulkan. Tapi wajah Sasuke terlalu serius. Naruto mengeluh dalam hati.

Sasuke jengah. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bohong, Naruto."

Naruto tergagap. "Oh yah, tentu." Naruto menghela nafas. Kepalanya pening tiba-tiba. Mulutnya terasa kering. Rasanya seperti mengunyah habis pil pahit. "Kau akan berkencan dengan Sakura. Ya, ya, tentu saja." Ia harap ia masih salah.

Sasuke mengangguk datar. Ia yakin benar apa yang sekarang tengah Naruto pikirkan. Ia tahu hal itu sama sekali bukan hal logis yang bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan. Tapi sungguh, ia bersumpah, ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika ia mengiyakan ajakan gadis itu untuk pergi berjalan-jalan Sabtu sore ini.

Dan tentu, ia tahu ia—

"Dasar keledai."

Sasuke tersentak kaget namun tetap diam. Ia tidak marah, karena ia tahu ia bodoh.

"Dengannya? Lagi?"

"Lagi?" Sasuke bingung. "Kapan aku pernah berkencan dengannya sebelumnya?"

"Dengan Sakura lagi?"

Sasuke tercekat. Kali ini Naruto yang memang benar. Bagaimana mungkin ia terjatuh di lubang yang sama? Pada Sakura yang lain.

"Mungkin—" Sasuke menelan ludahnya, pahit, "mungkin aku memang keledai, persis seperti ucapanmu." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tapi mereka terlalu sama," lanjutnya dengan suara melirih.

Di hadapannya, Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk sahabatnya itu. Ia sungguh menyesal.

* * *

><p>Sasuke kikuk.<p>

Sekali lagi, ia kikuk.

Sakura terdiam memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memalingkan wajah darinya. Ia berkedip, sebelum akhirnya tawanya meledak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara tertahan. Wajahnya masih sama pucatnya seperti setengah jam lalu.

Gadis itu tertawa terbahak. "Anda senang hari ini?"

"Ya, tentu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga!" Sakura tersenyum lagi. Matanya tenggelam oleh senyumnya yang lebar.

Sasuke berdesir. Rasa hangat yang akrab dengannya menyelinap di sela-sela hatinya. Kerinduannya pada sosok Sakura—yang dulu mengisi hari-harinya—membuncah. Tak kuasa menahan diri, lengannya tanpa sadar menarik dan mendekap Sakura, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya.

Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut gadis itu. Ia tahu ini salah. Sebanyak apa pun kemiripan mereka, gadis itu tetap bukan Sakura yang selama ini dirindukannya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnyaaaa saya berhasil juga nulis chapter ini :D<p>

Mohon komentarnya lagiiii~


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

_I take no profit from borrowing his story and characters_

* * *

><p>"Maaf.." ujarnya sendu seraya melepas dekapannya pada Sakura. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Keberaniannya menguap, tidak lagi tersisa. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menatap gadis itu, ia sudah tak mampu.<p>

Sementara itu, Sakura terdiam dengan wajah kaget. "A—" Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Dengan kepala masih tertunduk, Sasuke menghela nafas. "Maaf, tolong lupakan kejadian barusan."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Ya, tentu. Tak masalah," jawabnya. Ada kegetiran dalam suaranya yang tertahan.

* * *

><p>UZUMAKI Naruto menahan geram. Kejengkelannya membuncah. Urat-urat di wajahnya menegang. Tangannya sudah terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, sudah siap menghadiahkan kepalan tangannya untuk sahabatnya. Kalau sekali lagi Uchiha itu menghancurkan acara kencannya kali ini, sungguh, ia bersumpah akan menjadikan wajah Sasuke sebagai sasaran tinjunya. Namun, suara serak sendu Sasuke segera membuyarkan kegeramannya.<p>

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke lemah.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia tak tega melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu. Begitu rapuh, begitu lemah, tak berdaya, dan hancur. Naruto segera memegang lengan Sasuke. Ia papah Sasuke masuk ke apartemennya.

"Hinata, bisa kau bantu aku?"

Seorang wanita 22 tahun melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur. "Ya?"

"Buatkan teh hangat untuk Sasuke."

Naruto mendudukkan Sasuke di sofa. Kemudian ia duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakanlah."

Nafas Sasuke terdengar berat. Ia hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit. "Sakura.." Suaranya terdengar getir. "Aku bodoh."

Naruto terhenyak. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Matanya menatap nanar pada sosok Sasuke yang rikuh.

"Kau menyesal bertemu dengannya _lagi_?"

Ganti Sasuke yang terhenyak. Kedua tangannya mengepal rapat. "Ya, aku sangat menyesal," jawabnya di sela bunyi gemeletuk gigi-giginya.

* * *

><p>"Kau masih ingat Sasuke, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil bersedekap dan bersandar pada dinding dapur kepada Hinata yang tengah sibuk mengiris sayuran. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di apartemen Naruto. Sasuke segera berlalu setelah menghabiskan secangkir teh buatan Hinata dan merasa tenang.<p>

Pisau yang dipegang Hinata berhenti bergerak. Wanita itu menoleh sambil berpikir. "Apa kau berpikir aku lupa padanya?"

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana yang dikenakannya. Bahunya terangkat sekilas. "Barangkali saja."

Hinata menggeleng sejenak. Kembali ia tekuni pekerjaannya yang terhenti. "Tentu tidak. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke itu kekasih sahabatku," jawabnya pelan.

Mendengar suara Hinata yang serak, Naruto terdiam. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Rasanya semuanya masih terasa seperti mimpi. Kecelakaan lima tahun lalu.. Sasuke sangat mencintai sahabatmu itu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Sakura tak pernah berhenti menceritakan Sasuke padaku. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu." Hinata kembali berhenti memotong. Pandangannya menerawang jauh melalui kaca jendela dapur di depannya. "Kuharap Sasuke menemukan kebahagiannya yang lain."

"Ya, dia pria yang baik. Dia pantas bahagia."

* * *

><p>"Yo!"<p>

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya cepat ketika tumpukan map berwarna-warni mendarat begitu saja di hadapannya. Mejanya yang sudah penuh kini bertambah sesak. Sasuke melayangkan pandangan protes. Belum sempat ia berkata, Naruto sudah menghentikannya.

"Kau hanya perlu menandatangani dokumen-dokumen ini, Direktur." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Kau boleh mengecek ulang kalau mau."

Sasuke mengernyit curiga. Matanya memicing curiga. "Kau kenapa?"

Naruto tampak bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Siapa yang mengaudit dokumen ini?" Alis Sasuke meninggi. Tangannya membolak-balik lembar map teratas.

"Kenapa kau tampak heran sekali?"

Ia tutup map yang tadi dibukanya, kemudian menatap Naruto penuh selidik. "Kau yang mengerjakannya?" Ada nada heran dalam suaranya. Tidak biasanya Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya. Sahabatnya itu lebih suka berada di luar kantor, ia lebih sering mengambil alih tugas observasi proyek. Tentu saja dengan membebankan dokumen-dokumen dan laporan pada Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat bahu lagi. "Kurasa sesekali aku perlu menyelesaikan tugasku. Paling tidak aku punya nilai plus yang bisa kupamerkan pada Hinata."

Kerutan di kening Sasuke perlahan memudar. "Tapi kau sedikit aneh."

"Oh ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. "Kau bisa keluar siang ini kalau kau sudah tidak punya pekerjaan lain."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Ya." Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menutup dokumen terakhir yang harus diperiksanya hari itu dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia sisihkan dokumen itu ke sisi meja. Tangannya mengucek matanya yang terasa perih. Kemudian ia sandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kerjanya yang empuk.<p>

Diambilnya ponsel berwarna hitam yang ada di atas tumpukan map. Ia buka ponselnya. Sesaat ia terhenyak. Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>"Kau bilang apa? Dia Uchiha?"<em>

_Bentakan kasar itu menggelegar. Sasuke terhenyak di depan pintu. Tangannya, yang semula hendak mengetuk pintu, terhenti seketika mendengar namanya disebut._

_ "Apa yang salah dari Sasuke?"_

_ "Karena dia Uchiha!"_

_ "Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya dengan kebencian Ayah pada Uchiha!"_

_ "Tapi dia tetap seorang Uchiha!" Suara itu semakin meninggi. "Aku tidak peduli lelaki macam apa yang berhubungan denganmu, tapi jangan pernah sekali-kali membawa seorang Uchiha!"_

_ Sasuke terhenyak. Sayup-sayup ia dengar sesenggukan dari dalam rumah._

_ "Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Uchiha itu! Mengerti?"_

_ Ia pejamkan matanya. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Di dalam sana, suara isak Sakura semakin jelas terdengar._

* * *

><p>Saya harap chapter ini lebih baik dari yang kemaren-kemaren, walaupun word countnya nggak lebih dari 1000, karena saya cuma berhasil nulis 741 kata! Beri saya applause (?)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

_I take no profit from borrowing his story and characters_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Sakura dengan isyarat jarinya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis menenangkan._

_ "Sudah… Tak apa... Aku mengerti."_

_ Mata beriris hijau milik Sakura mulai tergenangi air mata. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. "A-aku.." Sakura kembali mencoba menjelaskan. "Maafkan aku… Aku… Aku tidak tahu akan jadi begini…" ucapnya terbata._

_ Sasuke tersenyum penuh pengertian. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Sakura dan memberinya pelukan hangat._

"_Hn. Jangan khawatir, aku mengerti." Ia usap-usap kepala Sakura pelan. Tangis gadis itu semakin kencang. "Sakura…" bisiknya lembut berusaha menenangkan._

_ "Bawa aku pergi, Sasuke-_kun_. Kumohon!" pinta Sakura di sela isak tangisnya._

_ Sejujurnya ide gila semacam itu sudah pernah melintas di kepalanya. Membawa pergi gadis yang kini sedang berada dalam pelukannya itu ke suatu tempat, menghindari ayah Sakura. Melarikan diri. Tapi akal sehatnya masih bekerja dan menahannya untuk tidak berbuat nekat. Ia tidak boleh bertindak bodoh. Melarikan diri sama sekali bukan jalan keluar._

_ "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, Sayang… Tidak," tolak Sasuke lembut._

_ "Kumohon…" Suara Sakura bergetar. Nyaris saja pertahanan Sasuke jebol._

_ Kembali Sasuke usap kepala Sakura. "Kita akan pikirkan jalan keluarnya. Aku akan bicara baik-baik dengan ayahmu. Kau dengar?" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. "Bersabarlah…"_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

PONSEL Sasuke berdering menandakan pesan masuk. Sasuke yang sedang tercenung menatap layar laptopnya segera beranjak menuju ranjangnya, di mana ia meletakkan ponselnya.

_"Bisakah kita bertemu?"_

Sasuke terdiam. Ia baca ulang isi pesan teks itu.

Sakura.

Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Sasuke tidak pernah mencoba menghubungi gadis itu. Dan kini, setelah tiga minggu berlalu, gadis itu menghubunginya lebih dulu.

Dengan segera Sasuke mengetikkan pesan balasan.

"_Ada apa? Sabtu jam 7 di tempat biasa."_

Tak ada balasan lagi.

Sasuke menutup ponselnya penuh kebingungan. Ada sedikit rasa tak sabar hinggap di hatinya saat ia melihat kalender. 2 Mei. Masih tersisa tiga hari lagi sebelum hari Sabtu. Diam-diam ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hari Sabtu masih terlalu lama untuk dinanti.

HARI-hari menuju Sabtu terasa gamang. Terkadang waktu terasa begitu lama. Mungkin memang begitu rasanya menunggu. Dan hari ini masih hari Jumat. Hari sudah beranjak senja.

Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen. Ruang kerja di rumah Sasuke terlihat berantakan dengan tumpukan berkas di sana-sini. Belum lagi kotak-kotak _pizza_ dan ramen yang berserakan di sudut ruangan. Udara pengap sepertinya tidak begitu mengusiknya dan sahabatnya bekerja.

"Kau terlihat sangat bosan beberapa hari ini." Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam sambil ikut memeriksa dokumen di samping Sasuke, kini buka suara. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat kemudian kembali menekuri dokumen yang ada di pangkuannya.

Mendapat jawaban singkat seperti itu, Naruto tak lagi buka mulut. Kembali mereka disibukkan dengan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen baru.

"Kita sahabat, _kan_?" Entah kenapa ada penekanan pada kata-kata Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto. Ada sedikit perasaan geli saat mendengar suara Naruto barusan. Seringainya terkembang.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan bicara." Sasuke menutup dokumennya. Ia benahi posisi duduknya. "Jadi…"

Naruto terlihat antusias. "Jadi?"

Sasuke berdehem. "Aku akan bertemu dengan Sakura hari Sabtu ini."

Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Kau senang?"

"Hn. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut senang." Naruto menganggukkan kepala mafhum. "Ini sebabnya kau tampak resah belakangan ini?" lanjutnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti itu?" Sasuke balik tanya. Ada kerutan di dahinya.

"Beberapa karyawan sempat menanyakannya padaku. Kau tahu, ternyata mereka cukup perhatian padamu."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Begitukah?"

"Kau menghubunginya lebih dulu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia yang menghubungiku. Dia tanya apakah kami bisa bertemu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku menentukan waktu dan tempatnya."

"Kenapa kau memilih hari Sabtu?"

"Entahlah." Sasuke gamang. Ia mengerutkan kening kebingungan.

"Kau bodoh, ya…" komentar Naruto ringan. Kepalanya bersandar pada sofa. Ia tatap langit-langit ruang kerja di rumah sederhana milik Sasuke.

"Begitulah…" jawab Sasuke acuh sambil merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa yang ia duduki.

Di sampingnya, Naruto hanya menyeringai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

SASUKE tersentak bangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar dering pertama dari jam bekernya. Matanya memandang ganjil pada jam yang diletakkan di sisi ranjangnya.

Jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka enam lewat. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka tiga. _Sial_. Kenapa baru berdering setelah lewat seperempat jam?

Sasuke setengah melompat dari ranjangnya. Bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap. Tak sampai setengah jam, Sasuke sudah keluar rumah dengan pakaian rapi. Sebuah motor hitam terparkir di depan garasi rumahnya.

Ponselnya berdering.

"Hn?"

_"Kita akan bertemu hari ini, kan?"_ tanya penelpon.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengus. "Hn. Aku akan berangkat. Kau sudah di sana?"

_"Hm.. Ya.."_ Suaranya terdengar malu-malu.

"Tunggulah. 10 menit lagi aku sampai." Sasuke mematikan telepon, kemudian bergegas menaiki motornya. Detik berikutnya, suara mesin motornya meraung di jalan yang sepi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

DI depannya, Sakura berkedip tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya keheranan melihat Sakura yang terdiam dengan mata berkedip berkali-kali.

"Anda benar-benar datang 10 menit setelah mengatakannya…" desis Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian mengambil tempat di hadapan Sakura. "Rumahku tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

"_Sou ka_." Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham.

Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, persis seperti isi pesan teksnya.

Sakura gelagapan menjawab. Ia terlihat bingung sekaligus gugup. Ada semburat _pink_ di pipinya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Apa?" ulang Sasuke. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu."

Sakura menundukkan kepala. Tangannya saling bertautan dengan gelisah. "Aku… aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Kepala Sakura tertunduk semakin dalam. Suaranya sekilas terdengar bergetar.

Sasuke terhenyak di kursinya. "Sakura?" panggilnya.

"Ya?" Gadis itu spontan mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap langsung bola mata Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengulum senyum di sudut bibirnya. Rona merah muda kembali menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seformal itu."

"Eh?" Mata Sakura membulat heran.

"Panggil saja Sasuke. Jangan memanggilku dengan 'Anda', panggil saja 'kau'."

"Tapi Anda lebih tua dariku…" ujar Sakura lirih.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…" Sakura tampak bingung. Ia tidak menemukan alasan. "Aku merasa sungkan. Begitulah…"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri. Ia raih tangan Sakura dan membimbingnya ke arah parkiran.

"Ayo jalan-jalan."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akhirnya saya berhasil update jugaaa~ Sebentar lagi saya UN, makin molor deh updatenya.

Terima kasih ssudah membaca.

Mohon komentarnya :)

_stop for a moment_


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

_I take no profit from borrowing his story and characters_

* * *

><p><em>AN : Mungkin lebih baik saya bilang saja ini drable ya..  
><em>

_Chapter lebih panjang malah maksa banget. _Sumimasen._  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Eh? Jalan-jalan kemana?" Sakura pontang-panting mengikuti langkah lebar Sasuke.<p>

"Kau ikut saja."

"U-Uchiha-_san_..."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sakura. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Sasuke. Kau mengerti?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

"KENAPA kita ke taman bermain?"

"Kita akan bermain, tentu saja."

Sakura terdiam. Ia pandang lekat-lekat taman bermain itu. Ada binar di matanya yang hijau jernih.

Sasuke mengulum senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Kau suka taman bermain?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Senyum lebarnya terkembang. Matanya yang tidak begitu lebar nyaris tertelan karena senyum lebarnya.

"Ayo."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh Sakura. Ia genggam erat tangan Sakura yang terasa pas di tangannya. Ada rasa hangat yang diam-diam dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"WOAAAAHH!" Sakura tercengang melihat isi taman bermain. Mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Sasuke menatapnya geli. "Kau baru kali ini ke taman bermain?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kalau yang sebesar ini, aku baru pertama kali."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Kau pernah ke taman bermain sebelumnya?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Tapi taman bermain di Kyoto tidak sebesar ini."

"Kau tinggal di Kyoto?"

"Ya! Aku pindah ke Tokyo untuk melajutkan kuliah."

Sakura bercerita banyak selama mereka bermain. Mereka berdua bermain hampir semua permainan di sana, tentu saja minus permainan khusus anak-anak. Gadis itu sangat antusias dan tidak henti-hentinya tergelak. Saat mencoba _jet coster_ pun, gadis itu tetap tertawa. Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya terheran-heran mendengar tawa Sakura yang sekencang itu. Apa gadis itu sebenarnya ketakutan?

Sepanjang hari itu, mereka habiskan untuk bermain. Mereka berfoto, membeli boneka dan berbagai macam aksesoris taman bermain yang dijual di sana. Tak lupa, sebuah permen kapas.

"Kau suka permen kapas?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat gadis itu bersemangat mengajaknya membeli permen kapas berwarna _pink_.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku suka coklat dan permen kapas!"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, sembari menahan geli. "Berapa umurmu? Kenapa masih suka makanan anak kecil seperti itu?"

Sakura memandang sengit. "Makanan manis membuatmu awet muda, kau tahu!" sungut Sakura.

"_Hai, hai…_" Sasuke menyeringai geli.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Tangan kanan Sasuke menenteng tas belanja berisi boneka dan aksesoris yang tadi mereka beli. Sakura asyik menikmati permen kapasnya dengan tangan kiri. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka tak sedetik pun melepas genggaman tangan sejak memasuki area taman bermain.

* * *

><p>.<p>

NARUTO menggembungkan pipinya. Cuping hidungnya ikut membesar. Tubuhnya gemetar. Di depannya, Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bosan.

"Diam kau!" hardik Sasuke.

Tawa Naruto meledak. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di kursinya hingga air mata keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Hentikan tawamu, Naruto!" desis Sasuke geram.

Butuh beberapa saat lamanya untuk meredakan tawa Naruto. Wajah sahabat baik Sasuke itu berubah merah. Seringai lebar masih menghiasi wajah gelinya. Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya dan menggenggamnya. Sepertinya suatu kesalahan menunjukkan ponselnya pada Naruto.

Naruto berdehem. "Aksesoris ponsel yang bagus," pujinya dengan seringai lebar.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu itu bukan pendapatmu, Naruto."

"Aku tidak bohong, sungguh. Gantungan ponsel itu sebenarnya manis. Tapi,"

"Tapi?"

"Kau terlihat menggelikan dengan gantungan ponsel warna _pink_ seperti itu." Suara Naruto kembali bergetar menahan tawa.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dipandanginya gantungan yang dimaksud Naruto. Sebuah kristal bening yang berisi cairan _pink_ yang bisa berpendar di kegelapan. Bagaimana mungkin ia melepasnya sekarang? Sakura mati-matian memaksanya dan ia pun sudah berjanji untuk tidak melepasnya.

Tawa Naruto kembali terdengar. Kali ini tidak sekencang tadi. "Kau benar-benar penghilang _stress_ nomor satu!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Ayolah, Sasukee!"_

_ Sasuke masih bersedekap. Tangannya terlipat erat di depan dada. Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tidak sesenti pun Sakura berhasil mengubah posisinya._

_ "Sasukee.." Gadis itu setengah merengek sekarang._

_ Sasuke yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai gelinya. Ia buka sebelah matanya dan melirik Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya._

_ "Mau kau apakan ponselku, Nona manis?"_

_ "Berikan saja ponselmu! Cepaaat,"_

_ Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Setengah hati ia ulurkan ponsel lipat hitam miliknya yang sedari tadi ia pegang erat, namun tetap menggenggamnya._

_ "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" selidik Sasuke._

_ "Aku tidak berniat melihat isi ponselmu, aku tidak tertarik. Dan mungkin aku tidak akan terkejut kalau aku menemukan satu atau dua video mesum. Sungguh! Aku tidak akan terkejut dan tak akan membocorkannya."_

_ Sasuke mendengus. "Sayang sekali. Aku tidak menyimpan video semacam itu," sangkal Sasuke seraya meletakkan ponselnya di telapak tangan Sakura._

_ Sakura tersenyum lebar menerimanya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melakukan sesuatu pada ponsel Sasuke._

_ "Hei hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa beri tahu aku?"_

_ "Ngg, tidak. Dan tunggu saja. Jangan coba-coba mengintip, kau dengar?"_

_ Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali berbalik dan memberikan kembali ponsel itu padanya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening sambil mengangkat ponselnya yang sudah digantungi kristal bening._

_ "Apa ini?"_

_ "Itu kristal. Hanya mainan sih. Tapi bagus, kan?"_

_ Sasuke mengerutkan kening sambil memandang benda baru di ponselnya dengan janggal. "Kau suruh aku memakai gantungan semacam ini?"_

_ Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Bagus kan?"_

_ Sasuke menyodorkan lagi ponselnya. "Lepas."_

_ Sakura mengernyit. "Apa?"_

_ "Lepas. Lepas gantungan ini, Nona."_

_ "Tidak."_

_ "Lepas."_

_ "Tidaak!"_

_ "Sakura," suara Sasuke terdengar mengancam._

_ Sakura menggigit-gigit bibirnya. "Lepas sendiri kalau kau mau," ucapnya dengan nada sendu._

_ "Hei hei…" Sasuke menunduk, berusaha melihat wajah Sakura yang ditundukkan dalam-dalam. "Sakura?"_

_ "Lepas saja kalau kau mau. Kau tidak suka."_

_ Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. "Hei… Kau tidak sedang merajuk, kan?"_

_ Sakura memandang Sasuke bengis. "Tidak," jawabnya ketus._

_ Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan melepasnya. Aku janji."_

_ "Lepas saja."_

_ "Tidak."_

_ "Lepas."_

_ "Tidak."_

_ "Sasukeee!" Sakura merucutkan bibir. "Kau menyebalkan."_

_ Sasuke menyeringai. "Bentuk kristal ini aneh. Kau yakin memang seperti ini bentuknya?"_

_ "Kau pikir aku merusaknya?" Sakura menggeram._

_ "Tidak, hanya saja bentuknya seperti hanya setengah. Aneh."_

_ "Oh ya…?" Nada suara Sakura terdengar mengambang. Sasuke menatap penuh selidik. "Aah! Pokoknya jangan lepas kristal itu!"_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

SASUKE tersenyum simpul memandang foto-foto yang dipegangnya sambil terlentang di ranjangnya yang berantakan. Senyumnya terus mengembang. Kira-kira ada sepuluh lembar foto di tangannya. Dan dari sekian foto itu, tak ada satu pun foto yang dianggap layak. Kebanyakan dari foto itu memperlihatkan Sakura yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk kamera, dan dirinya yang tengah bersedekap.

Satu foto terakhir, yang harus diakui Sasuke adalah foto terbaik dari sekian foto yang ada. Itu foto terakhir yang mereka ambil di _photobox_. Sakura terlanjur jengkel dan tidak mau berfoto di sana lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai mengingat kejadian sebelum foto itu secara tidak sengaja diambil.

_"Lihat kameranya, Sasuke! Lihatlah ke kamera!" Sakura menuding-nuding kamera di dalam _photobox_, tempat mereka sedang berada sekarang._

_ Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura, mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa harus?"_

_ "Karena kita akan berfoto! Lihatlah kamera!"_

_ Sasuke menoleh dengan enggan dan melihat kamera yang Sakura maksud. Kemudian dengan cepat ia kembali menatap Sakura._

_ "Nah, sudah. Aku sudah melihat kameranya barusan."_

_ Sakura melotot geram. "Berpose dan lihat ke kamera, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura geram bukan kepalang._

_ "Lihat kau saja. Kau cantik."_

_ Wajah Sakura merah padam. Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Dan KLIK. Pose mereka terbidik kamera._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

"_OSU_!" Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke yang sedang memilih-milih kemeja. Di sampingnya, Hinata berdiri kikuk.

Sasuke menoleh. "Jangan memberiku '_osu_'!" Ia masukkan kemeja yang tadi ia pegang ke dalam tas belanja. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto menunjuk Hinata dengan gerakan kepala seraya mengangkat bahu. "Mengantar Hinata jalan-jalan."

Sasuke melirik Hinata. Wanita bermata sayu itu segera memberi salam.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke-_san_." Hinata membungkuk sekilas.

"Selamat siang. Sedang berlibur?"

"_Ha'i, _sekaligus mengurus kepindahan."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Kontrak kerja di Amerika sudah habis?"

"_Ha'i_."

"_Sou_.." Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Sudah ada rencana menikah, ya?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. Sementara di sampingnya, Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Kau suka menggoda juga ya, Uchiha-_san_." Naruto mengejek.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Hanya umpan, siapa tahu kau yang tidak berani melamar."

Naruto ganti menyeringai. Tangannya terkepal menyarangkan tinju.

"Rupanya Uzumaki-_san_ kita benar-benar takut." Sasuke tertawa mendengus. Telapak tangannya menangkup sempurna kepalan Naruto. "Tenang saja, sepertinya Hinata-_chan_mu itu penyabar sekali. Pasti dia mau menunggu orang bodoh sepertimu." Sasuke bicara dengan suara rendah.

Naruto menarik tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan dengan cemooh Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang dengan Sakura-_chan_mu." Naruto menyeringai penuh cemooh. "Sampai jumpa di kantor." Naruto melambai kemudian segera berlalu bersama Hinata.

Sasuke termenung melihat punggung Naruto dan Hinata yang semakin menjauh. "Oi oi…"

* * *

><p><em>Osuuu! Terima kasih telah membaca :3<em>

_stop for a moment_


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**I take no profit from borrowing his story and characters**

* * *

><p><em> "<em>Nee_, _nee_, Sasuke-_kun_."_

_ "Hn..?" Tidak sedikit pun Sasuke memalingkan wajah dari halaman majalah di pangkuannya._

_ "_Nee_... Sasuke-_kuuun_…" ulang Sakura gemas saat Sasuke tak juga memperhatikannya._

_ Sasuke menutup majalahnya. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya seraya menghela nafas. Belum lewat sepuluh menit sejak ocehan Sakura reda dan kini gadis itu mulai memaksa Sasuke untuk mendengarkan ocehannya lagi._

_ Begitu Sasuke menoleh, Sakura segera menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil. Mata hijaunya berbinar menatap mata Sasuke yang terlihat bosan._

_ "_Aishiteru_." Senyumnya terkembang indah._

* * *

><p>.<p>

SASUKE terbangun dari tidurnya. Cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk lewat celah gorden yang tersingkap membuat matanya silau. Begitu kantuknya hilang, Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia teringat mimpinya.

Ingatan itu yang masih segar di benaknya. Rasanya saat-saat terakhir itu baru terjadi kemarin. Suara merdu Sakura melantunkan '_aishiteru_' juga masih ia ingat dengan jelas. Betapa ia merindukan sosok gadisnya itu.

Sasuke mendesah. "Sakura…"

Ada perasaan resah yang perlahan merayap di sudut hatinya namun berusaha ia tepis. Ada secuil rasa bersalah hinggap. Dadanya nyeri saat mengingat memorinya bersama Sakura yang sekarang mengisi hari-harinya.

Ia lirik kristal mungil yang ada di ponselnya. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sakura…"

Entah Sakura mana yang ia panggil lirih.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Wooaaah!" Ada nada keterkejutan dalam suaranya. Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak terpana dengan mulut menganga. "Wo—woaaah.. Mirip sekali.."

Naruto maju beberapa langkah. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Sakura yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Di sampingnya, Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kau Sakura…?" tanyanya dengan gamang. Matanya terus mengamati wajah Sakura. Hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan Sakura yang ia kenal dulu. Kecuali sorot matanya yang seolah telah kehilangan sesuatu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Hatake Sakura. _Yoroshiku_."

"Aa. Uzumaki Naruto. _Yoroshiku_."

Naruto tidak bisa menghilangkan keterkejutan di sorot matanya. Ia tak henti-hentinya memandang Sakura dan mencari satu saja perbedaan dua Sakura itu.

"Kau.. tampak terkejut melihatku. Apa ada yang salah?" Rasa jengah terhadap pandangan Naruto padanya membuat gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Naruto tergagap. "Uhm, maaf. Aku hanya tidak menyangka."

"Tidak menyangka apa?"

"Kau sangat mirip dengan seorang gadis yang kukenal."

Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak. "Apa Sasuke juga mengenalnya?" Pandangan Sakura kembali pada Naruto. "Dia tampak lebih terkejut darimu saat pertama kali kami bertemu."

Naruto melirik Sasuke. "Uhm, ya. Kami berdua mengenalnya. Makanya kami sangat terkejut melihatmu."

"Apakah aku dan temanmu itu memang semirip itu?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Bayangkan saja kau sedang bercermin. Seperti itulah."

Sakura terperangah. "Kurasa aku akan melihat diriku sendiri."

Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Ya, mungkin saja."

"Berapa usianya?"

Sekali lagi Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih diam dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Sakura yang menyadari lirikan Naruto segera mengalihkan tatapan pada pria di sampingnya.

"Berapa usianya, Sasuke?"

Rahang Sasuke terlihat mengeras. "Dua puluh dua, _seharusnya_," jawabnya dengan nafas tertahan.

"Dia lebih tua dariku..?" Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Sakura kali ini membuat kedua pria itu terdiam kaku dengan rahang mengeras.

"Dia—" Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Kami kehilangan dia lima tahun lalu."

"_Sou_…" Sakura tertunduk. "Maaf sudah banyak bertanya tentangnya. Dia pasti teman yang sangat berharga bagi kalian."

"Ya. Dia sangat berharga." Kesedihannya seolah tak lagi terbendung. Tangannya yang mengepal bergetar. "Sangat sangat berharga."

Naruto hanya mampu menatap sahabatnya itu dengan iba tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sejak pertemuan Sakura dengan Naruto, Sasuke menjadi lebih banyak berpikir. Tentang _Sakura_, dirinya, dan Sakura. Naruto berkali-kali mengingatkannya bahwa gadis itu bukanlah Sakura. Semirip apa pun mereka. Sasuke mencoba sekuat tenaga mencari perbedaan mereka. Supaya ia yakin. Supaya ia tidak salah. Supaya ia tidak terbutakan. Gadis itu bukan Sakura_nya_.

Dan juga siang itu. Ketika Naruto datang di tengah jam kerja dengan membawa Sakura ke dalam percakapan mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Suara Naruto terdengar lebih dalam kali ini.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "_Kau menggangguku_…?"

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia sedang sangat serius.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Sakura?" Ia memainkan bolpionnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Naruto tertunduk. "Apa dia tahu tentang kau dan Sakura?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam. "Kau berpikir aku harus mengatakan hal itu padanya?"

Naruto balas menatap tajam. "Dia perlu untuk tahu. Tentang kau dan juga niatmu."

"Niatku? Apa maksudmu dengan niatku?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mencari kesenangan semata tanpa memikirkan perasaannya?" Naruto menunggu. "Dia bukan Sakura_mu_, Sasuke. Kau harus tahu bedanya!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Kau pikir aku tahu? Kau pikir kau tahu apa perbedaan mereka berdua? Katakan padaku, bagaimana aku harus membedakan mereka? Mereka terlalu sama. Bahkan apa yang kurasakan padanya tetap sama seperti yang aku rasakan pada Sakura."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Kalau begitu, tanyakan pada hatimu. Sakura mana yang kau cintai sekarang," ujarnya pahit.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hatiku?" Tatapannya perih memandang Naruto di hadapannya. "Kalau aku bisa, aku sudah lebih dulu menanyakannya. Tapi sayangnya," Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "dia sudah buta. Hatiku hanya berkata kalau dia Sakura_ku_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sama seperti sore di akhir pekan yang lain, Sakura duduk di depannya. Namun, ia hanya terdiam memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kopi hitam di depannya sudah dingin, namun pria itu tak juga tersadar.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan. Ia usap tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hn, ya."

"Kau kenapa? Tumben sekali kau melamun."

Sasuke mengambil cangkir kopinya dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya. Ia mengernyit begitu menyadari kopinya sudah dingin.

"Kau melamun lama sekali. Kopimu sampai dingin. Mau pesan lagi?" tawar Sakura. Ia sedikit demi sedikit tahu hal-hal yang disukai Sasuke, begitu juga dengan hal yang tidak ia sukai. Seperti kopi dingin.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya. Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak perlu."

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Hari ini kau aneh sekali."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya.

"Baiklah…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membedakan mereka?

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ "Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_...? Kau tampak aneh sekali hari ini," Sakura mengerutkan keningnya._

_ "Apa yang aneh, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sembari meletakkan cangkir kopinya._

_ "Kau minum kopi dingin," tunjuk Sakura pada cangkir yang baru saja diletakkan Sasuke._

_ Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya kenapa?"_

_ Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Bagaimana mungkin ada orang lupa pada hal yang tidak ia sukai.." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya penuh prihatin. "Ada yang salah denganmu hari ini."_

_ Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak ingin Sakura mengetahui kegundahan hatinya saat ini. Ia memang belum menceritakan mengenai apa yang ia dengar saat Sakura bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya. Lagipula, Sakura juga tidak menceritakanapa pun padanya mengenai kejadian malam itu. Ia rasa, mereka impas._

_ "Kau aneh, Sasuke-_kun_," tegas Sakura sekali lagi._

_ Masih dengan senyumnya, Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata Sakura dalam-dalam. "Aku baik-baik saja."_

_ "Baiklah…" Sakura akhirnya menyerah. "Tapi kau tetap bisa menceritakan apa pun padaku, mengerti? Aku siap mendengarkanmu."_

_ Sasuke tersenyum semakin lebar, kemudian meraih gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Tentu."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang lain dengan cepat mengusap debu-debu yang menempel pada kotak karton yang baru saja ia turunkan dari rak. Debu yang berterbangan membuat hidungnya memerah dan gatal.

Dibawanya kotak karton berwarna merah itu keluar dari gudang. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamunya. Sejenak, ia menghela nafas. Kemudian dengan perlahan, ia buka tutup kotak itu. Memorinya kembali mengalir begitu ia melihat isi kotak itu.

Diambilnya sebuah buku kecil dari kotak itu. _Haruno Sakura_. Namanya tertulis dengan jelas di sampul buku itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dengan hati-hati, ia usap sampulnya. Sebuah buku dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kering.

Ia buka perlahan. Lembar demi lembar kertas coklat itu dipenuhi tulisan. Sebuah buku harian. Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke menamatkan buku-buku harian milik Sakura. Dan yang kini sedang dipegangnya adalah buku harian masa kecil Sakura. Saat gadis itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Sasuke meletakkan buku itu di sampingnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku lagi. Kali ini buku harian saat Sakura berusian dua sebelas tahun. Ada delapan buku harian. Pada buku-buku terakhir, sebagian ceritanya menceritakan kejadian-kejadian dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu benar-benar merekam setiap detik kebersamaan mereka di buku hariannya.

Semua buku-buku itu diberikan Sakura pada Sasuke. Tepat setelah buku kedelapannya selesai ia tulis. Dan sejak buku kedelapan itu habis, Sakura tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menulis. Masalah dengan ayahnya semakin berlarut-larut. Dan tiga bulan kemudian, Sakura meninggal.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ada perih di dadanya saat ia membuka buku harian terakhir Sakura. Lembar-lembar terakhirnya tidak lagi diisi dengan keceriaan. Hubungan dengan ayahnya tidak juga membaik. Sampai kecelakaan yang menimpa ayahnya dan membuat gadis belia itu kehilangan ayahnya. Tiga bulan yang tersisa itu hanya dihabiskan Sakura dengan penuh penyesalan.

Dan kemudian, kecelakaan pesawat itu merenggut Sakura dari dirinya. Pesawat yang ditumpangi Sakura meledak tepat saat pesawat itu meninggalkan bandara. Hanya sepuluh penumpang yang dikabarkan selamat. Dan lima belas penumpang dikabarkan hilang. Termasuk Sakura. Pihak tim evakuasi menyatakan ketidakmungkinan lima belas penumpang itu selamat.

_ Di saat itulah ia kehilangan separuh jiwanya._

Dan kemudian, seorang Sakura kembali hadir dalam hidupnya. Bayangan Sakura tak kunjung lepas dari ingatannya. Sosoknya kembali nyata di dalam diri Sakura yang kini mengisi hari-harinya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, kehadiran gadis itu dalam hidupnya telah mengobati rindunya yang tak terperi. Tapi, sejumput rasa bersalah turut menghantuinya.

Salahkah ia? Hatinya tak lagi bisa membedakan Sakura mana yang kini ia cintai. Apakah gadis itu hanya menjadi pelipur laranya?

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan. Sungguh, ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu untuk _kedua kalinya_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Nee_, Sasuke…" Sakura meletakkan cangkir coklat panas yang ia pesan di meja.

"Hn..?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Kalau aku menanyakan tentang Sakura-_san_…" Gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari tatapan mata Sasuke yang tak bisa ia pahami, "…lupakan saja,"

Sasuke menutup majalah yang sedang ia baca. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sakura menunduk. "Apa kau akan menjawabnya?"

"Tergantung dari apa yang kau tanyakan."

"Kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

"Kalau aku bisa, tentu."

"Aku benar-benar boleh bertanya tentangnya?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Aku takut itu akan menyinggung perasaanmu."

Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak. "Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak kusuka, bagaimana?"

Sakura berpikir. "Baiklah."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sakura-_san_ itu orang yang bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana.. Hmm.." Sasuke memandang langit-langit kafe. "Kurang lebih dia sepertimu. Hanya saja lebih cerewet dan kekanakan. Dia juga sedikit manja, walaupun kadang-kadang dia bisa berubah galak, terutama pada Naruto."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sakura-_san_ juga galak padamu?"

Sasuke terdiam. "Aku lebih pandai menghindar daripada Naruto."

"_Sou_…" Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Apa yang disukainya?"

"Yang disukainya… _Anemone_."

"Uh? _Anemone_?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Matanya berubah sendu. "Hn. _Anemone_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Bunga yang menyedihkan, ya?" Sakura tersenyum sendu metapa setangkai _anemone_ yang digenggamnya di tangan. Dengan hati-hati, ia letakkan bunga itu di atas pusara._

_ Sasuke terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk menatap bunga di atas pusara. Di pusara itu terpahat nama seorang Haruno._

_ "_Nee, _Sasuke-_kun_…" panggilnya lemah. "Apa aku dimaafkan?" Matanya yang redup menatap Sasuke penuh luka._

_ Hanya belaian angin sore yang seolah menjawab._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ahahaha, akhirnya saya selesein juga chapter ini -_-

Kritiknya ditunggu~

_stop for a moment_


	8. Chapter 8

_Karena itu..._

**.**

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**I take no profit from borrowing his story and characters**

**.**

SAKURA memandang sekeliling ruang tamu rumah Sasuke. Ini kali pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Terbilang cukup rapi untuk rumah seorang pria lajang. Beberapa sofa diatur dengan apik di salah satu sisi ruangan. Dinding-dindingnya yang dicat marun digantungi lukisan dan foto-foto. Bahkan ada vas berisi bunga lili putih di meja tamu.

Sakura mendapati dirinya terperangah melihat rumah Sasuke. "Kau mengaturnya sendiri?" tanyanya takjub.

"Tentu saja. Aku lumayan tahu cara mendesain ruangan."

Sakura berdecak kagum. Bahkan rumah yang dia tinggali bersama ayahnya di Kyoto tidak lebih bagus penataan ruangannya.

"Rumah yang...wow," Sakura mengulum senyum. Dia berbalik menatap Sasuke, lalu berujar, "Hanya kurang satu hal,"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Apa?"

"Tamanmu kering sekali," Sakura terbahak sambil menunjuk kecil yang ada di samping rumah, "...atau mungkin memang itu taman kering,"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Aku tidak punya waktu menyiram tanaman,"

Sakura memberengut, "Kau bisa sewa tukang kebun, 'kan?"

"Lainkali akan kuurus," ujarnya seraya menggedikkan bahu. "Kau mau makan malam di sini?"

"Boleh. Memangnya ada makanan?"

"Aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukmu,"

"Kau memasak?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah lama hidup sendiri. Tentu aku harus bisa mengurus hal-hal kecil seperti memasak."

Sakura membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah... Kita lihat masakan apa yang akan kau buat malam ini,"

.

"Kau sudah lama tinggal di Tokyo?" Sasuke membuka percakapan setelah menelan makanannya. Dia tunggu Sakura yang masih mengunyah.

"Ini tahun ketigaku,"

"Selama ini kau tinggal di Kyoto?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi aku menghabiskan masa kecil di Tokyo."

"Lalu kau pindah ke Kyoto?" Sakura mengangguk. "Kapan kau pindah ke sana?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak.. "Uhm, empat tahun yang lalu. Mengikuti ayahku yang pindah kerja,"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Di mana ayahmu bekerja?"

"Di perusahaan asing. Entahlah. Aku tidak suka membahas pekerjaan dengan ayahku."

"Kau pindah ke sini untuk kuliah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku ikut tes masuk ke Universitas Tokyo, dan... diterima."

"Kau baru sembilan belas tahun, 'kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura menghentikan suapannya.

"Cepat juga kau kuliah,"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku ikut program _homeschooling_, jadi lebih cepat."

"Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah biasa?"

"Aku kehilangan ingatan. Aku tidak ingat siapa diriku, keluargaku, teman-temanku, bahkan tentang pelajaran sekolah,"

Sasuke tertegun. "Kecelakaan?"

"Iya. Kecelakaan lalu lintas,"

Sasuke menghela nafas yang ternyata sedari tadi dia tahan. "Berapa usiamu saat itu?"

Untuk alasan yang tidak dia ketahui, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tahu itu tidak mungkin, usia mereka juga sudah terpaut, tapi tetap saja dia sedikit berharap-harap.

"Saat aku berusia empat belas tahun,"

Sasuke merasa kepalanya baru saja diguyur air es. Rasanya dingin sampai dia merasa ngilu dan pening.

"Lalu kau pindah ke Kyoto?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Ada rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyusup di dadanya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya dia tahu tidak mungkin.

Sakura yang sekarang di hadapannya itu―semirip apa pun dia dengan Sakura yang dulu―memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Dia punya keluarga, masa lalu, dan teman yang berbeda.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tergagap. Rupanya sedari tadi dia hanya diam. "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Mukamu sedikit pucat,"

"Mungkin hanya lelah,"

Sasuke memaksakan senyum tipisnya. Melihat Sasuke yang enggan bicara, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Aku boleh ke sini lagi? Rumahmu lebih nyaman daripada kafe,"

Sasuke mengangguk samar. "Tentu."

.

.

"Lebih cepat lagi, Sasuke." Sakura semakin erat mencengkram kemeja Sasuke dan menariknya.

Sore kali ini, Sakura mengajak _paksa_ Sasuke ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo. Dengan tangan mencengkram lengan kemaja Sasuke, Sakura menarik pria itu menuju sebuah toko baju yang masih tutup.

Pria itu mengernyit melihat hasil cengkraman Sakura. Kemejanya semakin lusuh akibat cengkraman Sakura. "Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?"

"Ada _sale_ besar-besaran," jawab Sakura antusias.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Wanita tak ada bedanya. Acara _sale_ besar-besaran sudah berubah layaknya medan tempur. Saling berebut hanya untuk sepotong baju berlabelkan diskon.

"Tokonya masih tutup, Sakura. Kau mau apa di depan toko tutup seperti ini?" protes Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di depan toko yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Kita menunggu, tentu saja. Lebih baik siap lebih dulu," jawab Sakura mantap dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Sudah banyak yang mengantri. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan."

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Dilihat sekelilingnya. Sudah banyak wanita yang menunggu di depan toko. Beberapa sudah bahkan membawa setumpuk kantong belanja. Termasuk Sakura.

_Berapa banyak lagi yang akan mereka beli?, _Sasuke berdecak dalam hati. Dia lirik jam tangannya. Tepat pukul tiga sore.

"Kapan toko ini buka?" tanya Sasuke. Kakinya sedikit pegal mengikuti Sakura berbelanja.

Sakura ikut melirik jam tangannya. Kedua alisnya terangkat sejenak, "Sejam lagi."

Sasuke terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Keningnya mengerut dengan sorot mata seolah berkata kau-_bercanda-kan-?_.

Sakura menoleh. Pipinya menggembung menanggapi tatapan mata Sasuke. "Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Sungguh," jawabnya meyakinkan.

Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Dia hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa.

"Bersabarlah." Sakura tersenyum polos.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, tentu saja," jawabnya kaku. "Kau harus bersabar."

Lima belas menit mereka terdiam. Sasuke mengetukkan sepatunya ke lantai berkali-kali. Kesabarannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Haah, yang benar saja. Masih 45 menit lagi." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. "Kau di sini dan aku di sana." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apa? Kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan bersabar di sana."

"Apa?" Sakura memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau berbelanja saja sepuasnya. Aku akan pergi bersabar di sana." Sasuke tersenyum singkat sambil mengacak rambut Sakura. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kafe.

"Aaaaa! Sasukee!"

.

Bahkan setelah Sasuke menghabiskan dua cangkir kopi, Sakura belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Setelah masuk toko, dia tidak kunjung keluar. Apa gerangan yang dia lakukan di dalam sana?

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam setengah Sakura berbelanja di toko yang sama dan tidak juga keluar. Sasuke berdecak, kemudian memutuskan ikut menyusul Sakura ke toko baju itu.

Di ambang pintu kafe, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang yang hendak masuk ke dalam kafe. Sasuke sedikit terperangah melihat siapa yang dia tabrak.

"Hinata?"

"Ah, selamat sore, Sasuke-_san_,"

"Kebetulan sekali,"

Wanita yang ternyata adalah Hinata itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sendirian saja?"

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, lalu berujar sambil menggedikkan bahu, "Bersama teman. Dan kau?"

"Aa. Bersama Naruto."

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan kiri, tapi tidak menemukan yang dia cari. "Oh ya? Di mana dia?"

"Dia pergi ke toilet,"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Matanya menangkap sosok Sakura yang baru keluar dari toko. Buru-buru dia berpamitan pada Hinata.

"Temanku sudah kembali. Aku harus pergi."

Hinata mengangguk sekilas. "Oh, tentu."

Dengan langkah lebar, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura yang tampak tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang. Sementara Hinata masuk ke kafe yang baru saja Sasuke tinggalkan.

Rupanya dari jauh Sakura melihat dirinya. Gadis itu segera melambai dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ngobrol dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke begitu mereka berdua bertemu. Dia raih kantong-kantong belanja Sakura dan ganti membawanya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian menuju _basement_ pusat perbelanjaan, tempat Sasuke memarkir mobilnya.

"Ah, itu Naruto-_san_."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Naruto? Kenapa dia tidak menemuiku? Dia tidak tahu kau bersamaku?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Dia bilang dia bisa menyapamu lewat telepon," Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak. "Apa Naruto-_san_ sering ke sini?"

Sasuke menggedikkan bahu. "Dia mengantar kekasihnya,"

"Oh, Naruto-_san_ sudah punya kekasih?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tentu. Mereka berpacaran sejak enam tahun lalu,"

Sakura tampak terperangah. "Lama sekali..." Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. "Mereka sudah akan menikah?"

Sasuke tertawa mendengus. "Tentu saja belum,"

"Apa yang dia tunggu?"

Kali ini wajah Sasuke dihiasi seringai tipis. "Keberanian untuk melamar,"

"Eh?"

.

.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk kamarnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat putih. Tetapi, pikirannya menerawang jauh.

Usianya kini 26 tahun.

Dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki tahun yang ke-27.

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu?

Kecelakaan lima tahun silam itu masih membekas kuat di ingatannya. Rasa sakit dan perihnya masih tetap sama.

Lima tahun lalu. Saat Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi menghibur diri ke Hokkaido. Saat untuk terakhir kalinya dia melihat Sakura.

Dia masih ingat senyumnya.

Senyum terakhir yang membuat dadanya perih kala mengingatnya.

Tidakkah saat itu dia melihat cara Sakura tersenyum? Gadis itu tersenyum dengan mata seolah berkata selamat tinggal.

Ah. Dia gagal menyadarinya.

Dengan berat hati dia melepas Sakura pergi. Gadis itu melangkah perlahan setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Dan sepuluh menit setelah pesawat lepas landas, dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya. Dia mendengar dengan jelas. Dia merasakan kehampaan yang nyata.

Pesawat itu meledak di udara.

Sasuke membersit hidungnya yang berair. Dia tidak menangis. Hanya setitik air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

Tangannya perlahan meraih laci meja di samping ranjangnya. Dia ambil sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di dalamnya.

Matanya kembali berair saat melihat foto itu. Dadanya kembali nyeri. Nafasnya kembali sesak. Dan rindunya semakin tak terbendung hingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya nyeri.

"Sakura..." Dia berujar lirih seraya mengelus wajah dalam foto Sakura. Dia tarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Apa dia pengganti dirimu?" Suaranya yang lirih berubah serak.

Hingga detik ini, hatinya masih berkata 'bukan'.

.

.

_Another chap_ yang pendek banget ya :) Jujur, saya ngga bisa buat chapter panjang-panjang. Saya bosan ngetiknya (lhooh), dan saya takut yang baca ikutan bosan .

Tapi komentarnya tetep ditunggu~

_stop for a moment_


End file.
